


The Hunger

by DarkHell616



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Use, F/M, Human to vampire, POV First Person, Polyamory, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: It happened in a flit of unabashed hunger, now Adam has been turned and it's up to one female vampire and her lover to help him settle into his new life.However, possessiveness, obsession and need soon drives a wedge between the group.





	1. Chapter One

The hunger was becoming unbearable.

The thirst building beyond anything I could control and as it got worse I feared that I would end up harming someone should they cross my path.

I wrap my arms around my waist, as if somehow that would stop the constant cramping and ache from lack of nutrition.

It was my own fault, I had waited too long to rebuild my supply and now, as I ventured out in hopes of stocking up from my usual supplier, I had been caught short and desperation was kicking in.

It wasn’t that I was against draining straight from the vein, but it could lead to so many problems that more often than not it wasn’t worth the risk and yet as the hunger got stronger, I found myself tempted more often to attack the person nearest to me.

At the last minute, I ducked into an alley and found myself crouching and curled up against the wall, my arms wrapped tightly around my waist as the hunger and burning grew.

Noises that were already enhanced seemed to get louder and distorted, creating a pulsing ache in my head that pounded behind my eyes.

The sound of nightclub revellers stumbling out of the building, drunk and giggling as they swayed down the road arm in arm with their nightly conquest rang through my head like daggers being stabbed into my brain.

Pounding music sounded from inside the building I was leaning against and each pulse sent another throb through my head and yet I couldn’t find the strength to move.

From somewhere behind me, a door creaked open and footsteps echoed loudly through my head followed by the murmuring of two men and the sound of a lighter flicking in an attempt to start the flame.

“Quite a turn out tonight, huh?”

The sound of the man’s Brooklyn accented voice sounded like a dull thumping in my ears, almost as bad as the bass that came from the music inside. The pain caused me to grit my teeth and curl into myself further, waiting for the discomfort to subside enough so that I could at least move and get to somewhere safer, there was no possible way I would make it home before sunrise.

“Not bad, but I was hoping for better.”

The second voice was a little huskier and laced with a British accent, this one felt softer on my ears but still pounded into my head like a hammer.

“Really? Man, are you ever happy?”

“Of course I am, just not tonight, the turnout was shit.”

“If you got onto social media and promoted yourself, maybe you’d get out a little further.”

“You know I’m not into this whole technology thing.”

“Beyond your equipment, yeah I get it.”

I could practically hear the eye roll in the man’s tone, but that was soon over layered by the sound of a long exhale which was followed by an overpowered stench of nicotine.

Involuntarily, I let out a groan and shudder at the horrendously overbearing smell that was setting my senses on fire and making my stomach churn.

“Hey, you think she’s okay?” I hear the British voice whisper.

“Leave her, she’s probably tweaking, dude,” the other replies, not bothering to keep his voice down.

“Do you have to announce it to the world?” Was the exasperated response.

“I don’t have to do anything,” another long exhale of smoke, “she’s doing it well herself, just leave her, it ain’t nothing new around here.”

“I suppose.”

“Hey, what time is it anyway?”

There was a terrible scratching of material that filled my ears and caused me to cringe before the British one responded with; “Quarter to twelve.”

“Shit, I got five minutes to get ready.”

“I told you that you didn’t have time for-“

“Yeah, whatever Adam,” the man rushed out dismissively, stamping out the cigarette on the ground beneath his boot, which hissed as the lit end was crushed.

The door to the club was wrenched open with another horrible screech and for a brief moment I believed that I was finally alone with my headache and suffering once again.

I took some steadying deep breaths and clenched my eyes shut tightly, with one hand pressed against the rough bricks of the wall beside me, I slowly stand up to my full height only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea.

My stomach lurched, my head swam and my body swayed as I tried to will myself past this horrible feeling in order to get home before anything terrible happened.

“Excuse me?”

His voice and footsteps drove through me and caused me to flinch, my knees threatening to give out at the jolt.

I clench my fists at my sides and turn a little to look over my shoulder, watching as a tall and pale man walked up to me, his expression blank but his eyebrows furrowed a little.

“You okay?” He asked, his eyes briefly flickering over me.

As he looked me over I swear I could hear his blood racing through his veins, the pumping of his heart in his chest and it all made me hungrier.

I flexed my fingers and told myself to tear my eyes away.

Inside I was screaming to get home.

I could feel my fangs beginning to ache with need.

I had to leave before something regrettable happens.


	2. Chapter Two

A pained groan drew my attention from my book and I looked up in time to see the figure on my bed roll over onto his back, his arm draping over his eyes as he moved.

Setting my book to one side, I stood from my seat and walked over to the best, sitting on the edge with my hands rested in my lap.

“You’re finally awake,” I speak softly, knowing how painful the first waking can be.

“I feel like shit,” he croaked, not lifting his arm from his eyes.

“Yes, I can imagine you do,” I sighed, regret pulling harshly as my stomach, “I must apologise for that.”

“Why? Did you roofie me or something?”

He let out a raspy laugh, though it was completely humourless.

“No, I did something much worse.”

Standing from my position I moved towards the table I had been sat at before, picking up a heavy glass decanter and removing its delicate lid. Setting it to one side, I then pick up a small glass and fill it half way before placing the decanter down with a soft thunk on the wooden table top.

“You’ll need this,” I murmur, stepping back over to the man taking up my bed.”

“And what exactly is ‘this’?” He asked, finally moving his arm to look at me.

I was momentarily taken by surprise at the blue of his eyes, they were this strange mixture of soft and intense set within a colour that could be many other colours in varying lights.

They stood out magnificently within his angular face, accompanying his dark hair and pale skin almost too perfectly.

Now that I was seeing him in a better light and with a clearer mind, there was no denying that he was one of the most beautiful men I had encountered in my many years.

My fingers fiddle with the ring on my left hand as I stare despite myself, the grasp my hand had on the glass unconsciously tightening a little.

He seemed to be staring back at me, though more in expectation of an answer to his question.

“Oh,” I cleared my throat and settled back down on the edge of the seat, “just something to help you adjust a little better.”

He weakly pushed himself to sit up, leaning his back against the wooden headboard of the bed as he eyed the glass in my hands though eyes that were squinted with discomfort.

“Adjust to what?” He asked cautiously.

“I shall explain it all,” I smiled, trying to be soothing whilst holding the glass out to him, “but you must drink first.”

I hold the glass out to him and he takes it, though all the while he continued to eye both me and the glass with complete suspicion.

He brought the glass closer to him and wrinkled his nose a little, grimacing down at the offering as if it was something of absolute distaste.

“This smells like blood,” he commented, glancing towards me.

“It is blood.”

“Why would you give me this?”

“Because you will be begging for it sooner rather than later.”

“That almost sounds like a threat.”

I let out a drawn out sigh whilst standing from the bed again, stepping back to the table and resting back in my original reading seat.

“Trust me,” I begin, giving him a wry smile whilst picking my book back up, “it is more of a promise.”


	3. Chapter Three

“Are you going to maybe stop drinking my entire supply?”

Adam looked over at me, his newly grown fangs extended and his pupils blown wide from the euphoria that came from drinking the red substance.

His eyes flickered towards me, though he kept his head tilted back and his tongue rested atop his bottom lip as he held the glass up, trying to catch any drops that might happen to be left over.

Slowly he lowered his head and gave me a dark look that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine and caused arousal to flare up.

“No,” he answered casually, the one syllable sounding amazing despite the slur in his voice from his high.

I slowly raised my eyebrow whilst tilting my head and clicking my jaw.

“And why not?”

“I’m hungry and this is your fault, so tell me why I should be so generous.”

“Because it was an accident, I’ve apologised profusely and have offered to help you through this.”

He shrugged uncaringly and set down the glass on the coffee table that sat in front of us, it’s top piled high with many books and lists that I had yet to go through and sort out.

“That doesn’t excuse what happened.”

“I never said it did, just that it gives you no right to drink through my entire supply, that shit doesn’t grow on trees you know.”

“No, it flows through people who you attack for it.”

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, turning my attention back to the book I’d been attempting to read despite the distractingly handsome man sat beside me.

It didn’t help that lately he had taken to leaving his shirt off, for reasons I presumed had to do with making sure the collar didn’t irritate his still healing bite mark but he was yet to confirm this, and lounging about in his trousers.

Part of me wanted to believe that he was doing it on purpose, but considering how much he hated me for the time being I pushed that thought aside.

“Whatever,” I sighed, glancing over my shoulder towards the crack in the otherwise drawn curtains.

With a sharp slap to my knees, I stand up and stretch my arms over my head.

“The sun is rising, it’s time we settled down.”

“That time already? Damn.”

Adam set his glass to one side and followed my lead, standing up with a stretch and a quick glance around the room.

“Let’s go then.”

I look at him with a raised eyebrow then laughed, shaking my head.

“Oh no, you’re sleeping out here from now on until we can make space for a new bed.”

“Really? You turn me and now you’re going to relegate me to the couch?”

“I will for as long as you keep playing the guilt card.”

“But it’s gotten me what I want so far.”

I don’t fail to notice the playful smirk he shoots me, one of the only emotion besides neutral I had ever seen him express.

Truth be told, I was beginning to think he was incapable of feeling anything beyond meh.

I regarded him for a moment with, what I hoped was, at steel gaze then sighed.

“Fine, but your boxers stay on this time.”

Adam glanced down at himself as if to confirm that he was still wearing something to cover his legs and then shrugged.

“Ruin all my fun, why don’t you?”

“That was precisely my intention, now come, bed,” I turned away from him and headed towards the bedroom, “tomorrow I’m teaching you how to get your own supply."


	4. Chapter Four

“So this is how you get your blood?”

I looked over at Adam, who was stood by the stark white door in his doctor get up that looked a little odd and out of place on him.

“Yes, it’s how I’d recommend doing it.”

“I suppose you did say that attacking wasn’t your norm.”

I pause for a brief moment, a blood pack hanging from my hand as I was transferring it from the fridge to the cooler laying open beside my feet.

My eyes glanced towards him again before I set back to my task, trying to distract from the pulse of guilt that crashed through me once again.

“It’s not, that’s why I’m trying to make it up to you by giving you everything you need and helping you learn.”

“You do this often?”

“As often as I have to.”

“And how often is that?”

I shrugged, setting a few more packets into the cooler before closing it and locking the lid in place.

“Every other month? Sometimes a little longer depending on if I have company or not.”

Adam watched as I walked over to him, his eyes unreadable as they were hidden behind glasses to protect our sensitive vision from the too bright lights of the hospital.

“What kind of company?”

“Vampire company obviously, sometimes Vincent comes home.”

“Vincent?”

Then wasn’t the time I wished to explain everything to him and so ignoring him, I indicate for him to move and opened the door when he had, peering out into the hallway to check that it was clear and safe for us to leave without being stopped.

Not that we didn’t have back up if we were, but it was always preferable that we didn’t have to go through all the hassle that hospital usually offered.

We moved quickly through the corridors, passing the door of the doctor who we had bribed to allow us access to their blood supply.

Thankfully no one stopped us and we made it outside to the car in no time at all.

Adam opened the car door and allowed me to throw in the cooler before we both proceeded to jump into the front, him in the driver’s seat and me in the passengers with a wide grin.

“I love it when it goes smoothly,” I crooned, feeling the typical giddiness of getting away with another raid.

“Does it usually go that smoothly?” He asked, putting the key into the ignition and lighting up the road ahead of us with a flick of the headlight switch.

“More often than not, yes.”

“And it if doesn’t?”

“You bullshit as hard as you can.”

“Sounds easy enough,” he shrugged before driving off, heading through the dark streets towards the small hovel we called home.

“It is once you’re used to it.”

Darkness and silence engulfed the car, save for the flicker of light passing headlights offer us, but even that is sporadic and uneven as most of the lights seemed to have burned out long ago with no one caring enough to fix them.

It was comfortable, we had both gradually getting used to each other and Adam hadn’t mentioned my mistake since we woke up to the welcoming dark which, to be perfectly honest, was a relief as I wasn’t in the mood to be reminded of my fuck up repeatedly after waking up in such a good mood, especially if I’d already apologised multiple times.

“So,” Adam finally spoke, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel, “who is Vincent?”

I looked at him and couldn’t stop a goofy smile rising on my face.

“Vincent is a kind of husband.”

“A kind of husband?” He asked, glancing towards me in curiosity.

“Yes, we may as well be a married couple and yet we aren’t.”

“Makes sense I guess.”

“It does to us and that is what matters.”

“Bit of a cliché name for a vampire if you ask me.”

“Well no one did and no one ever will, so hush.”

He shook his head and I wouldn’t have been surprised if he had rolled his eyes.

“Right, will I ever get to meet him?”

“More than likely,” I smiled, resting my head against the window, “I sent him a message about my little mishap and he said he’d come to assess sooner rather than later.”

“Assess what?”

“Whether he thinks you’re worthy of chilling with us,” I laughed.

“Chilling? In what way?”

“Adam,” I sighed, tilting my head to look at him, “you ask too many questions, just go with the flow.”

I smiled and sat up again, reaching over to place a hand on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

“You’ll be fine with us.”


	5. Chapter Five

The nights that passed after our hunt went by quickly.

As each one went by we found that we were able to tolerate each other better, Adam had stopped making snide remarks about my mistake at every turn and I tried to welcome him more as a fledgling than a burden I had to take on.

We were drawing ever closer to two and a half weeks and the usual bond between a newly turned and their biter finally began to form as I taught him more about what it meant to be a vampire.

It was typical for a strong bond to form a few days after the turned first woke up, for a while the fledgling experiences a growing need to be around and protect their turner at all costs until they eventually branch out on their own, typically to leave and live their new life as they wished.

More often than not the bond is full of lust and lewd wanting, though Adam hadn’t shown any signs of that, he had started displaying other bonding hints.

Such as gradually getting closer to me, as if his entire being needed to be around me at all times and a protective nature started coming into play as a mere bump of my elbow would cause him to fret just a little more than he would have originally, which previously wouldn’t have been at all.

At least now he actually asked, in the most casual tone I’d ever heard; “Are you okay?”

If truth be told, it was kind of pleasant.

Having Adam as company was a relief from the silence I was used to, even if I enjoyed time to myself and the silence beyond my own noises it was still pleasant to know that there was someone who I could talk to, even if it had taken a while for us to get there.

It got lonely in this small house when Vincent wasn’t around and being a loner at heart didn’t stop me needing someone to talk to at times, of course there were phone calls but they weren’t the same as having someone face to face.

Talking on the phone was nothing compared to a quiet night, spent with us doing our own thing and occasionally jumping into very short conversations.

Sometimes we would watch television, which Adam seemed to enjoy complaining about.

“I just don’t get what the fuss is about, it’s all mindless drivel these days, dumbed down to feed the masses as if they can’t think for themselves,” he complained, his head resting in my lap as his fingers strummed at an acoustic guitar.

“Sadly, we do live in a society who at times do find it hard to deduce things,” I laughed, playing with his hair while my eyes remained on the pages of the book in my hands, “not all mind you, but I’ve definitely seen a decline as the years have passed.”

“It’s really that bad?”

“Unfortunately it is, so your hipster ways are justified just this once.”

Adam’s fingers seemed to fumble a little and his hand slapped against the wood at the base of the guitar, my eyes flickered down to meet his intensely blue ones.

“I’m not a hipster,” he protested, his mouth set in a hard line.

“You kind of are,” I smiled, “maybe we should give you one of those man buns I’ve heard so much about.”

“Touch my hair beyond the stroking and I will drain you.”

“Why Adam, you kinky son of a bitch.”

He rolled his eyes and went back to his experimental strumming, causing me to laugh and ruffle his hair.

“You’re lucky that I prefer it how it is.”

“I feel so lucky.”

“Cut the sarcasm or I’ll cut it all off.”

“Sounds more like your loss than mine.”

I rolled my eyes and flicked the bottom of one of the guitar strings so that it twanged, once that sound died away we fell into silence again.

A comfortable silence, unlike a week prior where tension filled the air so thickly that I could choke on it and Adam’s animosity towards me made me feel tense and constantly alert in my own home.

There had been previous cases where a newly turned attacked their turner and I would have been lying had I said that part of me wasn’t anticipating that fate, I wouldn’t have blamed him but I still much preferred to continue living for the time being.

Unlike other vampires around my age, I wasn’t bored of life just yet.

“I’m hungry,” Adam stated, allowing me time to lift up my book before he sat up and set his guitar on its stand beside the couch.

He got up and stretched a little, cricking his neck to one side.

My eyes lifted over the pages of the book to admire the taut muscles of his back, he had opted to go shirtless as per usual but at least wore what could only be described as leg hugging jeans that stopped in the most teasing height on his hips, giving me a perfect and sinful view of his lean body.

Adam knew that I admired him when I had the chance and never commented on it, knowing that I wouldn’t attempt anything due to Vincent.

I think that he enjoyed the attention, even if he was too cool to let it show outwardly.

He was too cool to let much of any emotion show outwardly, it was something that you grew to like the more you got to know him.

“Do you want anything?” He called as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Not really, thank you,” I replied, staying trained on the view as he moved further away.

The sign of Adam’s hunger was vastly improving and this filled me with hope.

It wasn’t anything I hadn’t witnessed before during the turning process, the initial insatiable hunger giving way to revulsion when your mind became less clouded with the need for blood until need dragged you down to into having to have it, lest you had a slow and terrible death.

That isn’t including the blood lust and savagery that the body would have to get past first, it was a nightmare to cope with, one that had put Adam where he currently was.

Now he had more than accepted what needed to be done and he gave in to the high that drinking blood gave us, those pure moments of euphoric erasure that was better than anything any drug could possibly offer.

I hadn’t told him yet about the joy of sex during this state, it was something that he would eventually learn about first hand and I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

As Adam cluttered about with the cooler in the kitchen, my phone started to blare out with a song my best friend once dedicated to me.

With a groan, I set my bookmark between the pages and reached over to the coffee table to pluck it up, checking the displayed name I couldn’t stop the wide grin and small squeak of glee that came out of my throat.

Eagerly swiping right to answer, I hold the phone to my ear and pull my legs up onto the couch beneath me.

“Hello there handsome.”

“Ah, my beautiful temptress, how lovely it is to hear your voice.”

I shuddered a little at his smooth tone and swooned all over again, I never tired of hearing his deliciously husky and low voice seeping into my every nerve as he spoke.

“I could definitely say the same for you,” I smiled, nibbling on my bottom lip with one of my sharpened canines.

Moments like this made me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, I had witnessed many on various shows and movies who acted the way I was and although it made me feel a little ridiculous at my age, I couldn’t help myself.

He chuckled pleasantly down the line and I had to shift a little in my seat to press my thighs together.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all, we were just having a nice relaxing night.”

“Excellent, and how is the little fledgling?”

“Not so little and coming into his own.”

I smiled and looked towards the kitchen as Adam steps out with a glass full of blood in one hand, he shoots me an inquisitive look to which I respond by mouthing back; ‘Vincent’.

He seemed to roll his eyes a little before taking his spot at the other end of the couch and instantly diving into the blood, the red substance instantly causing his fangs to protrude and his pupils to dilate.

“That’s wonderful to hear and I look forward to finally meeting him.”

“Whenever that is,” I pouted a little, staring at Adam as he reclined in his seat with his head tilted back against the cushions.

“Much sooner than you would think, darling.”

My eyebrows raised a little and my head twitched ever so slightly in curiosity, a silent urge for him to go on even though he couldn’t see it.

“Do you mean…”

“I do, I hope our bed is ready for me because in two days I shall be home.”


	6. Chapter Six

“Are you excited about meeting him?”

“Not really.”

I rolled my eyes and folded the clothes I had washed before dropping them onto the arm of the chair he was sat on.

“Is there anything you do get excited about?”

Adam looked at me briefly then furrowed his eyebrows, his blue eyes flittering here and there as he thought until he shrugged casually.

“Music.”

“That’s it? Wow, you really are just a wet blanket, aren’t you?”

I laughed at the glare I received as a response.

“Oh come on, you know I’m only joking.”

“Do I?”

“Of course, my little fledgling,” I smiled, picking up the pile that had been gradually increasing.

“I hate it when you call me that,” he griped, though there was the faintest of twitches to the corner of his lips.

“Well too bad, the name has stuck now.”

Adam rolled his eyes then went back to plucking and tuning his guitar strings, letting his dark hair fall slightly into his face as he concentrated.

In a way, I felt kind of bad for unleashing my giddiness on Adam, it wasn’t like me to get this giggly and admittedly annoying, but the prospect of seeing Vincent again sparked my heart with the largest joy it could muster.

It wasn’t unusual for me to go long periods without seeing him, the longest had been eighteen months, but he always returned with a smile, a gift and the intention of making up lost time to me.

That experience was always mind blowing, each time it was like we were getting to know each other’s bodies for the first time despite the decades that we had been together.

Forever young and forever in love, so it seemed.

I, at least, was still head over heels for the man.

There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t hope to hear from him, to listen to his silky voice as he talked about events that had happened since the last time we had talked.

Vincent was always getting into little adventures and at times I wished that I was there with him, but I knew from experience that I was more of a homebody and preferred a mundane life with a day of adventure here or there, to which he was the direct opposite.

Sometimes I would feel like a stay at home mother and with my new fledgling, even if I didn’t see him as a son by a technical standpoint, the feeling only intensified.

I still had two more days to wait and the waiting time was beginning to make me antsy and it became difficult to settle down.

Reading didn’t work as my mind drifted too often and I’d forget the part I had supposedly just been reading and now that the housework was almost done I wasn’t entirely sure on what to do with myself, which I’m sure, in turn, also annoyed Adam as I kept fidgeting.

“We should go for a walk.”

He stopped plucking at the strings again and looked up at me, flicking his hair out of his face with a nudge of his head.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I’m bored and feel like I have ants in my pants, I need to do something.”

“I’d be more willing to help with the pants part if I’m being honest.”

“Maybe when Vincent is back,” I mumbled, trying to look past the flip my stomach did at the prospect.

Adam blanched for a moment before his eyes narrowed a little, most probably in skepticism.

“Seriously?”

I looked at him and shrugged quickly.

“Sure, we’ve shared beds with a few of his fledglings.”

“I see, how many has he had?”

I frowned in thought, thinking back over the years that I had known.

“Maybe seven?”

“Not many then,” Adam nodded, his lips pursing as a question he didn’t quite seem to want to ask lingered in the air.

Not that he needed to say it aloud.

Reaching over, I ran my fingers through his tangled hair and smiled at him, which he didn’t see due to his eyes slowly falling closed.

“You are my first, Adam, that you can be assured of.”

“I hate how much comfort that gives me,” he sighed, though his face had softened into an almost smile.

“I know, but it’ll pass in time.”

“But not before Vincent arrives.”

He opened his eyes and tilted his head towards me, I had grown accustomed enough to reading Adam’s dampened down emotions to know that he was giving me a look of, what I at least hoped to be, playful resignation.

“No,” I smiled, moving my hand from his hair to rest under his jaw so my thumb could stroke his cheek, “you’ll never be that lucky.”


	7. Chapter Seven

It was two days later when he finally arrived.

The night was still early, thanks to the winter hours, so I decided that it was a good enough night for both me and Adam to get out for a while and get some fresh air.

The walk itself was uneventful, too quiet with barely anyone around due to the reported drop in temperature, but it was nice to get out and about, wandering around with company as we spoke about small nothings.

It was a pleasant and slow wander down the backstreets, the conversation friendly and humorous as we continued to warm up to each other, though I still couldn’t help but wonder if Adam’s fledgling status was still all that made him wish to be near me.

Necessity, rather than affection.

Those thoughts were ones I’d always try to push away, I felt true affection towards Adam and didn’t want to stick to our closeness being purely the relationship that he was forced into.

I wanted to believe that we would have gotten along despite our predicament and though sometimes it seemed it was becoming a more natural closeness, part of my still held onto the notion that it was purely the fledgling affection for their master and nothing more.

Then would have been an apt time to ask, but I also feared that it would halt the flow of our conversation and I didn’t wish to dampen the mood, it wasn’t as if we had ever divulged in anything too personal before and the boundary still seemed tightly in place.

We’d been walking for an hour and a half before deciding to turn around and head back, both of us starting to feel the bubble of hunger begin to rumble in our stomachs.

Anything that would stop us from going too far if the hunger took a sudden spike.

The walk hold was no more eventful than our initial trip, though I did take pause to watch a few foxes who crossed our paths, too skinny for me to not feel a tad upset by their diminished physiques, though it was no surprise with wild foxes at this time of year.

“Maybe I should leave some food out for the animals,” I murmured to myself.

“Have you ever wanted a pet?”

I looked at Adam, who was giving me a look of curiosity, telling me that he genuinely wished to know.

“I have,” I nodded with a faint smile, “I’d love to have a dog.”

“But let me guess, being practically immortal makes it hard for you?”

“Correct, I’d see too many animals come and go in my life, I couldn’t live with more than I have already experienced before I was turned.”

“Did you have many pets?”

“A few,” I smiled at him, turning away from the foxes to continue our walk, “some hamsters, mice, guinea pigs, gerbils, about three cats, some fish and four dogs.”

“And that’s a few?”

Adam’s small laugh caused me to smile wider and I shrugged.

“They were all at different times in my life, me and my brothers had a variety of pets over the course of our years.”

“What happened to them?”

“The pets or my brothers?”

“Your brothers.”

“They lived long and happy lives, even when turned I made sure that I was around for them.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Man, I don’t even remember,” I laughed, “a long, long time ago, times were very different.”

“And was it Vincent that turned you?”

There was a strange edge to his words, the way he asked the question seemed to have dark undertones that you could only pick up on if you knew Adam well enough.

“It was, but it was consensual, I wanted to spend my life with him.”

“And what better life if there than a vampire one?”

“Hey,” I laughed, gently smacking his chest with the back of my hand, “less of the cheek.”

By the time our laughter had died down we had reached home.

Stepping up to the door, I pulled out the keys to the door, fumbling with the numerous amount of keychains attached to it that the key was lost in.

I had just been successful in locating it when the door slowly swung open, behind me I felt Adam step closer to place a protective hand on my shoulder, his fingers tightly gripping through the fabric of my jacket.

The breath I would have been holding had I needed to breath would have been let out in a long sigh of relief, replaced by an excited gasp and squeal of excitement as a tall figure with long, layered red hair took up space in the doorway.

His grin lopsided and showing off his fangs as his eyes roamed me over.

“It’s been far too long, I was worried that you had moved without me.”


	8. Chapter Eight

“In all the years I’ve known you, I never thought that you would take a fledgling,” Vincent chuckled, his laugh rumbling deep in his chest.

“It was an accident,” I smiled, looking at Adam with a soft expression, “but a happy accident.”

Adam only rolled his eyes and dipped his head towards the guitar he was cradling, occasionally strumming out a note as if to distract from us.

Vincent smirked and passed me the flask he’d sipped from, his fangs extending as he let out a content sigh and dropped his head back against the cushion of the couch, his eyes fluttering half shut.

I felt giddy as I looked over him, feeling that familiar bubble of affection and comfort brewing in my stomach as it did every time we would reunite.

Reaching over, I run my fingers through his dyed-red hair and smile, swirling the flask in my other hand as I looked over his handsome features as if this were my first time seeing them.

“You cut your hair,” I said.

“I did,” he hummed. “It was getting too long and I needed a change.”

“Hmm, it suits you.”

I lifted the flask to my lips and took a swig, letting out a soft groan as a familiar wave of euphoria rushed through my veins, overriding my senses and making everything seem ten times more intense than they typically were.

A low rumble growled in the back of my throat as I let myself fall against his side, my head resting on his shoulder as my tongue licked at the blood that remained on my teeth.

Turning towards Adam, I gave him a dumb smile and held out the flask to him.

“It’s real good stuff, want some?”

He lifted his head and looked at the flask then flickered his eyes between me and Vincent, his expression as unreadable as ever.

I squirmed in my seat and leaned over Vincent’s lap, holding the flask closer to him and giving it a shake to try and entice him.

Vincent tipped his head forward and watched me, one of his hands trailing up the back of my thigh and drawing little circles before he slowly moved his hand to cup my ass.

Biting my lower lip with one of my extended fangs, I laughed and pushed back into his hand while opening the flask and taking another sip.

I managed to awkwardly screw the lid back on and looked back at Adam, who seemed transfixed to my face.

Raising the flask, I go to give it another little shake, only to be caught off guard and pulled off kilter by Adam tugging my forward and licking off a bit of blood that dripped down my chin.

I let my eyes flutter shut, but not before I managed to notice that Adam’s stare was holding Vincent’s as he proceeded to move a hand away from his guitar and hold my jaw still so that he could steadily kiss me.

Vincent’s hand continued to grope and rub circles as he watched, occasionally he’d give my ass a hard smack so that I’d lurch forward into Adam and we’d catch each other’s lips on the other’s fang.

It was thrilling.

Adam was certainly a fantastic kisser and it felt good to be the one with another player for a change.

Typically, Vincent would bring home a third participant in our games and while I was down with him having his fun, sometimes I got fed up of another woman being around.

It had been far too long since it was two men and if Adam was willing then I definitely wanted to show him the wild ride that I called my marriage.

Leaning back, I broke the kiss and looked at his dilated pupils, the secondary high from the blood he’d taken from the kiss kicking in to a lesser affect than my own drink.

“You’re the best fledgling ever,” I cooed, tracing his jawline with my finger before kissing him again.

“He’s your only fledgling, dear,” Vincent chuckled.

“I know, but even if he wasn’t, he would still be the best.”

I crawled over Vincent’s lap completely and sat between the two boys, licking my bottom lip and feeling the cut from Adam’s fang as it started to heal.

“I think our girl needs to head to bed,” Vincent said, running his hand up my thigh again.

“Only if you’re going to join me.”

“How could I deny such a cute request?”

I smiled then looked at Adam, reaching over to play with a strand of his gorgeous, tousled hair.

“And what about you? Will you be joining?”

He closed his eyes a little as my fingers scraped against his scalp and leaned into my touch, licking his own reddened lip.

“It’s tempting,” he finally croaked out, “but I think I’ll stay here for now.”

“Suit yourself,” Vincent shrugged.

He stood up from the seat, looming over us both with a coy smirk that I simply adored.

Leaning over, he hooked an arm under my knees and used his other to secure my back as he lifted me up.

“Don’t be up too late, fledgling, don’t want you getting caught in the sun.”

Adam didn’t reply as Vincent turned away and carried me towards our bedroom, but if I wasn’t mistaken, I could have sworn that I saw a look of disdain aimed my husband’s way.


End file.
